Jagged Peak
|pastaffie = Ancient Tribe, Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp, Tall Shadow's Camp |age = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: |namesl = Jagged Peak Jagged Peak |familyl = Quiet Rain Fluttering Bird Graywing, Clear Sky Unnamed she-cat Unnamed Kits |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brothers: Mate: Kits: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None}} Jagged Peak is a little, well-muscled, thick-furred gray tabby tom with blue eyes, and sharp claws. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Jagged Peak and his sister Fluttering Bird are born to Quiet Rain. They are Gray Wing's and Clear Sky's younger brother and sister. :He is first seen playing with Fluttering Bird. He accidentally makes Fluttering Bird hit her head, and he calls her silly. Gray Wing compares how healthy and strong Jagged Peak looks next to his sister. Jagged Peak scampers over to Gray Wing, demanding that he tell him about the hawk. As Gray Wing starts to tell him about Clear Sky's leap, Shaded Moss yowls that Stoneteller has an announcement. Stoneteller says that some of the Tribe must leave, and Jagged Peak wants to go, but Quiet Rain refuses to let him as he is too young. :When Fluttering Bird dies, Quiet Rain sends Gray Wing to fetch Jagged Peak, who is playing with some of the other kits. Quiet Rain then tells Jagged Peak that his sister is dead. He wails with grief and presses himself against his mother and dead sister. He comes with his family to bury Fluttering Bird on the plateau. After a moment of silence, Jagged Peak raises his head and is amazed when he sees the mountains for the first time. He asks his brothers if they have been to all the peaks. Clear Sky replies that they have not, but he points out the gap that the cats who are leaving will travel through. Jagged Peak once again expresses the wish to come with the travelers, but Quiet Rain drapes her tail over his shoulders and tells him to come back into the cave. Upon Jagged Peak's protest, Clear Sky gives him a gentle push and assures him that he will see the mountains again. :During the Casting of the Stones, he puts his stone in the pile by the waterfall, voting to leave. Though Quiet Rain votes to leave as well, she says she will not allow Jagged Peak to leave and that older cats should go on the journey. At this, Jagged Peak storms away to his nest. Clear Sky bids goodbye to his family and noses Jagged Peak's ear. The young cat demands why he cannot go with Clear Sky, but falls silent when Quiet Rain glares at him. :The next morning, he follows Gray Wing as the latter is leaving the cave to hunt, saying that he wants to accompany him. Gray Wing attempts to shoo him back to the other kits, but Jagged Peak grumbles that the other kits play stupid games and that he wants to catch a real eagle. He adds that he is the oldest kit in the cave and that he needs to learn to hunt. When Quiet Rain steps into the argument and Gray Wing informs her that Jagged Peak wants to hunt, she protests that he is too young. Gray Wing argues that Jagged Peak is almost old enough and that it would be better for Jagged Peak to accompany him than to sneak out of the cave by himself; Quiet Rain reluctantly concedes. As Gray Wing teaches his younger brother to hunt, he notes how quickly Jagged Peak is learning. In the end, they catch a large snow hare, and the Tribe is fuller then they have been in moons. :Once the group of traveling cats leave, he goes missing. Quiet Rain is frantic, but Snow Hare says he'll come back when he's hungry. However, Jagged Peak does not return. Gray Wing and Misty Water track his scent, and discover that he is following the traveling group. Gray Wing decides to find Jagged Peak and the group of cats following the sun trail. Quiet Rain accompanies Gray Wing some of the way, and they bid farewell, Quiet Rain trusting him to find Jagged Peak and keep him safe. :After traveling for a day, Gray Wing hears yowling and the screeching of an eagle. He realizes that the yowling is Jagged Peak and runs toward the sounds. He finds the eagle attacking Jagged Peak, who is trapped in a tiny crevice. Gray Wing attempts to fend off the eagle but is inhibited by his injured foot. When the eagle grabs hold of Gray Wing, Jagged Peak emerges from his hiding place and attacks the eagle. The eagle tries to fly away, but it is weighted down by the two cats. In an effort to throw off Jagged Peak, it loosens its grip on Gray Wing, who seizes the opportunity and escapes from its talons. Jagged Peak keeps clinging to the eagle, but he drops himself to the ground when Gray Wing screams at him to let go. Gray Wing then takes shelter in a crevice and waits for the eagle to leave. :Once the eagle is gone, the two brothers emerge from the crevice. Gray Wing scolds Jagged Peak for leaving the cave; Jagged Peak retorts that he wants to go with the traveling group and that Quiet Rain should not have tried to keep him in the cave. He then threatens to fight Gray Wing if he tries to take him back to the cave, but Gray Wing explains that he is going to find the traveling group with Jagged Peak because Jagged Peak needs him more than the Tribe in the cave does. The younger cat is offended by this and argues that he can take care of himself. When Gray Wing reminds him that the eagle almost caught him, Jagged Peak replies that he found his own way down the valley. Though Gray Wing warns him that they will encounter more danger, Jagged Peak confidently states that they have each other and boasts about saving Gray Wing from the eagle. That night, as Jagged Peak and Gray Wing take shelter in a hollow to rest, Jagged Peak tells Gray Wing that he is glad his brother is here. :In the morning Gray Wing remarks that Jagged Peak is very courageous to attempt the journey on his own and decides to follow the sun trail and find their new home for his sake. Upon waking up, Jagged Peak temporarily forgets that he is not in the cave and asks where Quiet Rain is. Gray Wing tells him that they are on the journey and instructs Jagged Peak to wake up while he hunts. When Gray Wing allows him to eat the entire mouse, Jagged Peak devours it and thanks him. : They continue on their journey. At one point, Gray Wing stops to scan the terrain; Jagged Peak runs ahead, only to sink into a deep snow drift. Gray Wing fishes him out, telling him not to dash off anymore and to look for rocks under the snow to find safe places to walk. When they reach a seemingly flat, safe area on the trail, Gray Wing runs ahead, breaks some ice, and suddenly falls into a river. Gray Wing instructs Jagged Peak to push one end of a nearby branch towards him. He grabs onto the branch, and Jagged Peak hauls him out of the river and grooms him until he is dry. Almost immediately after, Jagged Peak spots another eagle, but Gray Wing buries himself and his brother in the snow and the eagle does not bother them. :The weather worsens as Gray Wing and Jagged Peak continue into night. Jagged Peak leads himself and Gray Wing safely round a cliff and Gray Wing remarks he saved them from falling off the cliff. Jagged Peak is excited when they wake up to discover the group near by. The group is impressed by Jagged Peak's courage and they welcome him into the journeying cats. :When the group crosses a slope of scree, Jagged Peak crosses with Clear Sky. After he is safely across, he spots two eagles swooping toward the cats still on the scree. When the cats are hidden in the rocks and Clear Sky makes his plan, Jagged Peak stays behind to help wherever he is needed. When Bright Stream is taken by the eagles, Jagged Peak mourns with the rest of the group. :At the new territory, Clear Sky, Falling Feather, Quick Water, Moon Shadow, and Jagged Peak begin to want to move into to the forest, but the others want to stay on the moor. There is a stone casting, and Jagged Peak votes to move into the forest, flashing an apologetic look at Gray Wing. Although the vote to stay wins, the group wanting to leave go anyway, accompanied by Jagged Peak. :Jagged Peak and Clear Sky are hunting in the trees when Gray Wing comes into the forest. They drop on either side of him and surprise him. They take Gray Wing hunting in the trees, but Gray Wing isn't as comfortable climbing as they are. When Gray Wing gets stuck, Jagged Peak helps him get down. Then Jagged Peak and Clear Sky show Gray Wing their new camp. :Jagged Peak is almost full grown when Gray Wing visits Clear Sky again. He obeys Clear Sky quite happily without question, going out on a hunting trip with barely being allowed to say hello to Gray Wing, to his surprise. During the hunt, Jagged Peak falls from the tree and badly breaks his leg. Gray Wing fetches Dappled Pelt to help him, and Clear Sky hasn't dared to move Jagged Peak. Dappled Pelt uses sticks and bindweed to keep it straight, and she stays at Clear Sky's camp to heal Jagged Peak at Clear Sky's request. :A moon later, Jagged Peak is turned out by Clear Sky. Frost takes him to Gray Wing and simply helps him lay down and walks away. Gray Wing is furious when Jagged Peak tells him that because he would always walk with a limp, Clear Sky says that Jagged Peak would "no longer contribute to the group" and sent him to Gray Wing. Jagged Peak is welcomed at Gray Wing's camp, and gets a new nest in the camp. Cloud Spots helps develop exercises to improve the strength of Jagged Peak's legs, but the young tom doesn't think he'll walk properly or hunt ever again. :When Gray Wing brings Thunder to the camp, Jagged Peak speaks out to keep him, saying he had a right to be here. He is shown sitting at the entrance to his den. Thunder Rising : The First Battle : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Jagged Peak is mentioned first on Gray Wing's page. Gray Wing wanted to stay in the mountains with Jagged Peak and their mother, Quiet Rain. However, when he ventured off by himself, Gray Wing had to go after him, and then they went with the traveling cats. :He is also mentioned briefly on Clear Sky's page. When he injures his leg by falling out of a tree, he is driven out of the forest by Clear Sky, his older brother. :Jagged Peak next appears on his own page. :He was Gray Wing and Clear Sky's younger sibling. He voted to leave the mountains, but when Quiet Rain told him he would not be going, he snuck out anyway after the departing cats. He tracked them for a while until Gray Wing came and rescued him from an attacking eagle. Both brothers then journeyed through the mountains until they caught up with the travelling cats. He admired Clear Sky and when the group arrived at their new home, he went with him to live in the forest. He fell from a high branch and injured his leg, and when it wouldn't heal, Clear Sky drove him out of the forest. When he returned to the moor, he discovered a liking for kits and took some care of them. The page then says that his limp will never fully heal, and he will eventually grow up and raise a family of his own. :He very briefly appears on Storm and Turtle Tail's page, saying that Storm felt guilty when Clear Sky banished him from the forest. :Jagged Peak is brought up on Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots's page. When he was injured, Dappled Pelt went to live in the forest for a while, taking care of him. She later returns to the moor. :He is mentioned on Wind Runner's page; she and Gorse saved Jagged Peak's life by digging him out of a hole that collapsed and clearing his nose and mouth of dirt. Trivia *Jagged Peak's mate will make her first appearance in ''The Blazing Star.Revealed on [http://erinhunter.katecary.co.uk/kate-answers-questions-firmly-on-grass-and-leaves-since-2003/ Kate's blog[ Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Unnamed she-cat: Kits: :Unnamed kits: Mother: :Quiet Rain: Brothers: :Clear Sky: :Graywing: Sister: :Fluttering Bird: Nephews/Nieces: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Nephew: :Thunder: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Males Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Kit Category:Rogue Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:WindClan Cat Category:Clanless Cats Category:Supporting Character